Cardiac surgery in infants and children has progressed so that most lesions may be corrected early in life. In theory and in practice the postoperative management of infants and children is similar to that of adult patients. Nevertheless, the potential for growth, the particular and often immature metabolic prosesses, and the cardiovascular physiology of congenial malformations demand special postoperative considerations. From our experiences in the Surgery Branch of the NHLBI and those in the Hospital for Sick Children, London, England, we have developed guidelines for postoperative management to assist nurses and clinical associates with care of young patients after cardiac operations.